El caballero del bosque y la canción de amor
by LARZER
Summary: Las legendas antiguas siempre cuentan algo de verdad entre sus versos, aun una tan vieja que el mismo tiempo casi allá olvidado. Y debido a esto, nuestras ponis favoritas están por descubrir los secretos de uno de los mayores misterios de todo Equestria, el bosque Everfree
1. Capitulo 1: La leyenda del bosque

Capitulo 1: La legenda del bosque Everfree

_Hace mucho tiempo, no muchas generaciones después de la fundación del reino de Canterlot. Antes de que las hermanas del sol y la luna derrotaran a Discord. Y mucho tiempo antes de que las tres razas de ponis se unificaran. Existió una joven princesa unicornio llamada Love song._

_Querida y adorada por su pueblo Love song usaba su hermosa voz para tranquilizar los corazones de todos los unicornios de su reino, se decía que incluso las criaturas más perversas olvidaban su maldad al escuchar su celestial canto._

_Al crecer, el canto y la belleza de la princesa lo hicieron con ella. Miles de nobles, caballeros e incluso seres de otras especies hacían fila para pedir su pezuña en matrimonio. Pero ella dulcemente los rechazaba, pues su corazón estaba dedicado a su pueblo y su canto._

_Hasta que un día llego al reino un valiente caballero unicornio. Y jurando servir al rey este se asentó en Canterlot. Las legendas de sus hazañas corrían como agua por el reino y miles de damas intentaron que las desposara, pero él se negó a todas y cada una, pues su corazón ya poseía dueña, que era la mismísima princesa._

_A pesar de que ella correspondía a su amor, este no podía ser, puesto que él era solamente un caballero y ella al ser la princesa estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Por lo que decidieron mantener en secreto su amor._

_Pero un día, en una de sus reuniones secretas, ambos jóvenes fueron descubiertos por una de las doncellas que había sido rechazada por el joven caballero y en un arranque de celos, se lo conto al mismísimo rey que ordeno traerle la cabeza su caballero._

_Al escuchar esto, ambos enamorados huyeron lo más lejos que pudieron, pero fueron acorralados en la base de un enorme y majestuoso árbol._

_El caballero peleo cuanto pudo hasta quedar agotado y ser derribado por los perseguidores del rey. _

_Pero justo cuando los guardias reales se encontraban a punto de atravesar con sus lanzas al unicornio, la princesa en un acto desesperado, bloqueo las lanzas con su propio cuerpo para salvar la vida de su amado. Lleno de ira y odio, el caballero uso toda la magia que le quedaba para convertir a los guardias reales en siniestros arboles de formas retorcidas._

_Antes de morir su amada le dedico una última canción de amor y la grabo en lo profundo de la hoja de la espada de su amado para que cada vez que este desenvainara su arma pudiera recordarla._

_El rey no habiéndose enterado de la muerte de su hija, mando batallones completos para capturar al caballero y recuperar a su hija, pero no importaba a cuantos soldados enviara, ni uno solo regresaba. Hasta que decidió tomar las riendas de la situación en sus cascos y usando lo último de su ejército se interno en las profundidades del extraño bosque que se había formado en el horizonte de su reino._

_Dentro del espectral bosque encontraron peligrosas criaturas y vegetación que nunca antes habían visto. Al llegar al centro del bosque, descubrieron un pequeño pero majestuoso castillo. Al internarse en el, descubrieron al caballero sentado en un trono de piedra. El rey cuestiono al caballero sobre el panadero de su hija. Lo último que el rey vio, fue una segadora luz acompañada del hermoso canto de su hija._

_Con los siglos, el reino aprendió a temerle al tenebroso bosque y a las criaturas que lo habitaban, pero sobre todo al caballero que hiso desaparecer por completo al ejercito real de Canterlot el solo._

_Aun hoy en día se cree que el caballero sigue con vida en el corazón del maligno bosque, esperando el día en que su magia pueda devolverle a su amada princesa, mientras elimina a cualquiera que ose poner una pesuña en su bosque._

_El nombre del caballero era Everfree, nombre que le fue dado al bosque que el caballero creo para proteger la tumba de su amada y así cuando los ponis escucharan el nombre de Everfree, también temblaran por su nombre._

-El fin – Concluyo Twilight Sparkle cerrando su viejo y pesado libro de mitos y legendas ponis

Las mane 6 se encontraban reunidas en la biblioteca de Twiligth, quien hace algún tiempo inauguro la noche de lectura de libre asistencia, lamentablemente la gran mayoría de su público eran sus 6 amigas y a veces Spike, cuando este no se quedaba dormido.

A pesar de haberse convertido en princesa hace ya algún tiempo, ella no podía soportar la idea de separarse de su amada biblioteca, de Ponyville y especialmente de sus queridas amigas.

-Cielos Twilight esa fue una maravillosa historia… excepto por la parte en donde todos se convirtieron en arboles…- respondió Fluttershy llevándose los cascos a la boca al mencionar esa parte.

-Si tan solo existieran corceles así actualmente- dice la unicornio blanca con tono dramático –me entregaría directo a sus cascos-

-Buena historia Twiligth, lástima que "ALGUIEN" no presto mucha atención- dice entrecerrando sus parpados mientras dirige su mirada a cierta Pegaso de crin multicolor

-¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que estaba escuchando, es solo que…- dice abriendo un ojo sin levantarse de la rama en la que se encontraba recostada –Tengo una duda- responde para después dar un salto con sus patas traseras y cayendo justo al lado de Pinky

¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también tengo una duda!

Hnm… primero Reimbow –dice Twiligth señalando a la pegaso-

-Se supone que nunca nadie regreso del bosque ¿verdad?-

-Buen, eso dice la historia-

-Entonces ¿cómo es que la legenda pudo saberse?- concluye Dashie

-Pues eso se debe a que…- Twiligth no termina de responder pues se da cuenta de que –Tienes razón… es imposible que alguien supiera de esto si nadie escapo del caballero-

-Pero es solo una legenda, un mito– respondió Applejack –No es algo verídico-

-¡Uh! Pero todos los ponis pensaban lo mismo de NigthMare Moon- respondió Pinky.

-Es verdad- dijo Twiligth con los ojos bien abiertos –Entonces el resto de los relatos antiguos pueden tener algo de verdad también - sus amigas se miraron entre si ya sabiendo cómo es que iba a terminar esto –Debo investigar las antiguas legendas en búsqueda de indicios para estar preparadas para futuros desastres- dice la alicornio estirando su pata para tomar un libro cuando…

-Alto ahí señorita– le dice la poni naranja con sombrero vaquero mientras la jala de la cola -Puedes investigar eso luego, ¿acaso no recuerdas eso importante que tenias que hacer?- le dice señalándole una mesa con cinco libros.

-Los libros que le prometí devolverle a Zecora hace una semana, pero… pero…- dice volteando hacia el librero y luego a la mesa y así sucesivamente.

Twiligth levito los libros, los coloco en su mochila para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque Everfree, solo para regresar cinco minutos después.

–Spike estas a cargo de la librería hasta mi regreso- el dragón asintió con un saludo militar y Twiligth desapareció nuevamente, esta vez seguida de todas sus amigas.


	2. Capitulo 2: Bestias sueltas

**Bueno, después de casi 2 meses aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Iniciemos donde nos quedamos la última vez.**

Capitulo 2: Bestias sueltas

-Ya es tarde Twilight… ¿de verdad crees que Zecora siga despierta a esta hora?- dice Fluttershy siendo empujada y jalada por Applejack y Rainbow respectivamente.

-Vamos querida- dice Rarity –un paseo nocturno por el bosque no ha matado a nadie- contesta de forma tranquilizadora.

-De hecho Rarity, en el último año se han reportado más de 30 desap…- antes de terminar, Twilight recibe una mirada fulminante de Rainbow –eh… quiero decir, Zecora ha vivido muchos años en el bosque y nunca le ha pasado nada- termina mostrando una para nada convincente sonrisa.

A lo lejos logran divisar la entrada del bosque, mientras que el miedo de Fluttershy crece con cada paso. Las chicas ya conocían de memoria el camino para llegar a la casa de su amiga cebra, por lo que la travesía no era del todo complicada a menos que se encontraran con alguna bestia como una manticora o los temidos Timberwolf.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en divisar la casa de Zecora cosa que calmo las revoluciones del corazón de la pegaso amarilla.

Nuestra hechicera favorita se disponía a tocar la puerta de la cabaña cuando esta, se abre lentamente.

-¿Soy la única que piensa que eso fue tétrico?- pregunto la pegaso celeste.

Nadie respondió. Pero Twilight sintió que algo no estaba bien y decidió entrar.

-¿Hola? ¿Zecora? vine a devolverte tus libros- no hubo respuesta, la cabaña estaba totalmente vacía.

Las seis ponis entraron buscando señal alguna de vida. Trataron de no mover nada que pareciese importante hasta que Rarity hablo.

-Twilight creo que esto es para ti– la modista pasó una nota a la susodicha, la cual la leyó en voz alta-

_Buenas noches te desea Zecora, si estás leyendo esto es que estas consienten de la hora_

_Al bosque raíces y hierbas fui a buscar, pero la Cuti Marck Cruseiders me quisieron acompañar_

_Mas por la seguridad de las niñas no se deben preocupar, pues a mi lado seguras van a estar_

_-_Eso explica a donde fue Zecora- dijo Twilight.

-pero ese trió esta en serios problemas- menciono Rarity entrecerrando la mirada al mismo tiempo que Applejack y Rainbow asentían con la cabeza

-Pero eso no explica como sabia Zecora que vendría precisamente hoy- pregunta la hechicera algo confusa.

-¡Twilight! Hay algo mas escrito detrás de la nota- señala Pinkie muy emocionada mientras la alicornio se dispone a leer el reverso.

_Si te preguntas como tu llegada hoy pude adivinar, es que una semana después y de noche los libros sueles regresar._

Dash solo rio mientras Sparkle el seño fruncía.

En otra parte del bosque Zecora y las CMC buscaban hierbas medicinales y algunas otras venenosas. Las niñas emocionadas como siempre, por la posibilidad de obtener su tan anhelada Cuti Mark. Sin embargo la cebra les indico que ya era más que suficiente por hoy y las niñas se decepcionaron al contemplar sus costados aun en blanco.

Caminaron por el bosque lleno de arboles con formas de caras y gestos de mala intención, pero recordaron a Pinkie y la canción que ella les enseño. A demás con Zecora las niñas a salvo se sentían. Toda la alegría que sentían se disperso cuando Sweetie Belle escucho un crujido en los arbustos.

-¿Que fue eso? –dijo la pequeña unicornio alarmando al grupo.

-Yo no escuche nada- afirmo Apple Bloom algo temerosa.

-Cielos Sweetie, debes estar muy asustada- concluyo la pegaso de crin morada.

No estoy asustada, en verdad escuche algo entre la maleza- esta vez señalando la dirección.

Zecora miro en la dirección señalada y afilando la vista dijo sin vacilar.

-Niñas… detrás de mí- las potrillas asintieron no sin asomar las miradas llenas de curiosidad.

Atentas al peligro que pudiera surgir y con la mirada clavada en el arbusto distinguieron una pequeña silueta salir de las sombras.

-¡Hay! qué lindo- exclamo Apple Bloom al mismo tiempo que sus amigas suspiraban de alivio.

Estaban frente a un lindo conejito azul celeste, lo curioso de este era que poseía una cornamenta similar a la de un ciervo. Sweetie Belle se acerco para abrazar al pequeño pero la cebra hacia atrás de su cola tiro.

-A esa bestia acercarte no debes a menos que la muerte desees– canto su protectora sin dejar de mirar a la extraña criatura.

-Pero… es que es tan lindo…- respondió Scoot.

Zecora se encontraba en guardia frente a la pequeña criatura, cuando.

-Ahí está otro- señalo la potra pelirroja.

-Y otro- continuo la joven pegaso.

-Y otro más- dijo sonriente la pequeña unicornio.

Siguieron así hasta que una multitud de conejos se formo frente a ellas. Las niñas no soportaron más y tomaron a algunos entre sus cascos a pesar de las advertencias de Zecora que intento pararlas inútilmente.

-¡Auch!- grito Scootaloo –este conejo me mordió-

Al sacárselo de encima con una sacudida, el pequeño conejo se incorporo y soltó un audible chillido cual serpiente alertando a su presa, los demás conejos chillaron igual, las niñas ya comenzaban a asustarse cuando un conejo mas se lanzo contra Sweetie Belle, quien para su alivio fue salvada por Zecora quien se interpuso entre ella y su agresor propinándole a este una terrible patada doble en la cara.

-Vámonos de aquí niñas- no hubo tiempo para rimas ni frases elaboradas, solo para lo que debía decirse.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Zecora tres de las seis amigas esperaban preocupadas pero afilando sus bocas para darles el regaño del siglo a sus hermanas menores, no solo habían entrado al bosque de noche y sin avisar a nadie, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que se habían atrevido a desafiar su autoridad y eso no lo iban a tolerar.

-Cuando termine con ella sentirá como si su alma dejara su cuerpo- Dijo Applejack chocando su casco contra el suelo

-Pues después de mi regaño, va a sudar tanto que sentirá que todos los fluidos de su cuerpo la han abandonado- añadió Rainbow chocando sus cascos de forma amenazante

-Lo que no será nada comparado con la golpiza verbal que le propinare que hasta se quedara sin aliento- concluyo Rarity.

Mientras tanto, a unos quilómetros de distancia. Las pequeñas potrillas y Zecora corrían literalmente por su vida, la cual estaba amenazada por una serie de lindos y esponjosos conejitos carnívoros.

-He corrido tanto que ciento como si mi alma dejara mi cuerpo- dijo Apple Bloom casi como un jadeo.

-Yo eh sudado tanto que creo que todos mis fluidos corporales han dejado mi cuerpo- Dijo Scoot corriendo empapada en sudor.

-Pues creo que yo estoy por terminar de perder el poco aliento que me queda- finalizo Sweetie con la lengua de fuera.

-Niñas, tengo un plan, pero necesito que hagan exactamente lo que les diga- las tres potrillas asintieron –cuando cuente tres todos nos escabulliremos por la izquierda- una vez más las potrillas asintieron –uno… dos… ¡tres!-

Nada mas pronunciar la "T" las pequeñas saltaron lejos del camino hacia los matorrales, pero…

-¡Zecora!- gritaron las niñas al ver que su amiga continuo corriendo sin detenerse.

Ese fue un error pues llamaron la atención de tres conejitos rosados que apenas voltear se lanzaron contra las CMC. Las niñas corrieron al ver que los conejos se acercaban a ellas mientras Zecora suspiro y dijo para sí misma

-No sé porque me molesto, siempre pasa algo como esto- una vez dicho esto ella puso una mirada seria y aclarando su garganta y antes de hacer su jugada dijo –los Jacklopes vampíricos molestos pueden ser, pero que yo a su enemigo natural conozca es algo que no pudieron ver- acto seguido, Zecora comenzó a valar como una cabra.

Mientras tanto, las pequeñas potrillas corrían de los tres pequeños conejos colmilludos que el diente les quería hincar. Llevaban corriendo desde un buen rato cuando Apple Bloom que iba primera se tropezó con una rama que sobresalía del suelo y por consiguiente las de más chocaron con ella y las tres giraron por un rato hasta impactar con un árbol.

Los tres esponjosos seres las rodearon ansiosos de carne y sangre. Las pequeñas solo serraron los ojos listas para su fin cuando una sombra se abalanzo sobre uno de los conejo pisándolo fuertemente, al segundo lo mando a volar de un golpe y el tercero recibió una mordida. Las CMC vieron con horror como el conejo rosado era engullido casi sin masticar y pataleando sin parar, el que se encontraba bajo su pata fue levantada por esta y llevado a su boca sin oponer resistencia. Las pequeñas solo escucharon un crunch crunch proveniente de la boca de la bestia. Al final la sombra se dirigió hacia el último y lo devoro igual que al segundo. Por un momento el trió suspiro aliviado, pero su tranquilidad se fue tan rápido como llego al ver a la bestia salir de las sombras. Era una enorme manticora, lista para el plato fuerte. La bestia rugió hacia las niñas que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que abrasarse entre ellas listas para su fin.

Zecora seguía balando en todas las direcciones sin detener sus piernas, pero llego a un camino sin salida, estaba acorralada y bueno, sin salida, de repente escucho un gruñido por encima de ella y la cebra sonrió. Una sombra se lanzo de lleno contra los conejos y estos nada más ver a su atacante hicieron lo mismo llenos de furia acecina. Una especie de pantera despeinada con dientes de sable, un cuerno verde sobre su cabeza y patas traseras similares a las de un reptil entro en combate con los pequeños conejos.

-Cuando un jacklope intenta atacar, un chupa cabras es bueno para contrarrestar- se dijo a sí misma.

Se disponía a regresar por donde se había separado de las niñas cuando.

-¡Zecora!- escucho la cebra a lo lejos reconociendo la voz que clamaba por ella –¿donde están las niñas?-

-Hacia a mí la atención de unas bestias llame, pero desafortunadamente tras ellas algunas fue-

Sin necesidad de alguna otra palabra o rima, todas corrieron lideradas por Zecora hasta el punto donde vio a las niñas por última vez, esperando que esa no fuera realmente la última vez.

Las pequeñas seguían abrazadas entre sí temblando de miedo. La manticora por su parte solo las miraba y respiraba ansiosamente, olía su miedo y de verdad que lo saboreaba. La bestia abrió sus fauces para dar su cuarto mordico cuando sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Que te dije sobre molestar a potrillas indefensas?- dijo una rasposa y arrugada voz.

La maticora volteo molesta por el golpe y sus ojos se encontraron con los de un poni anciano, tal vez más viejo que la abuela Smith, pero no podía saberse debido a que portaba una capucha de la cual sobresalía una espesa barba de chivo. El anciano salió cerca del follaje junto a la base de un árbol. La bestia se disponía a protestar cuando el anciano abrió un poco su capa y un sonido metálico se escucho, la bestia renegó una vez más aparentemente reclamándole algo al poni y se alejo del lugar con su cena interrumpida.

Al darse cuenta que seguían vivas, las pequeñas abrieron los ojos lentamente y se encontraron con el anciano barbudo regresando a la maleza. Scootaloo fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Espere señor!- dijo la joven pegaso –Como… ¿Cómo hiso eso?-

El anciano no respondió y se alejo. Temerosas, las pequeñas corrieron tras su salvador. Pasaron varios minutos, pasaron varias horas y las pequeñas temerosas de que algo mas pudiera atacarlas, continuaron siguiéndole la pista a su extraño salvador mientras se internaban más y más en el espeluznante bosque.

**Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo. Espero mejorar la trama para el tercer capítulo: El anciano y el castillo (El cual no tardara tanto como este). Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Capitulo 3: El anciano y el castillo

**¿Ven? Les dije que no tardaría mucho, de hecho pensaba subirlo el viernes pasado, pero mi internet se cayó y no pude, respondiendo al comentario de Guest, el diseño que describí para el chupa cabras que use es el mismo que el de los comics de MLP N 3°, aun que creo que me equivoque en algunos detalles.**

**Sin más preámbulos he aquí el capitulo 3**

Capitulo 3: El anciano y el castillo

-Este… señor…- dijo Sweetie –¿a dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Yo me dirijo a mi casa- respondió con una voz aguardentosa -ustedes pues… no lo sé- y concluyo sin más con una risita.

-Es que tenemos miedo de encontrarnos con otra Manticora- dijo Applebloom –y pensamos que usted podía guiarnos de regreso a Ponyville-

-¿Ponyville?- Dijo el anciano con sorpresa -¿y dónde queda eso?- las pequeñas se miraron entre sí confundidas y Apple Bloom continuo.

-Es el pueblo que se encuentra a las afueras del bosque Everfree-

-¿Bosque Everfree? ¿Así se llama este bosque?- las pequeñas se miraron entre sí aun mas confundidas que antes, pero el anciano continuo hablando –tengo más de cien años viviendo en este bosque y jamás había oído que tuviera un nombre-

-Eso explica el por qué no conoce Ponyville- dijo Apple Bloom -el pueblo se fundó hace menos de cien años- concluyo ganándose la atención del viejo poni.

-¿Enserio…?- dijo el anciano al momento de detenerse.

Las pequeñas chocaron en fila india y tallándose las narices asomaron sus cabezas por los costados del viejo. Adivinen cual fue su sorpresa cuando frente a ellas, recostado como tomando una siesta se encontraba un enorme, con múltiples cuernos de la espalda a la cola, lomo y color azul eléctrico, dragón. Las pequeñas estaban por salir corriendo cuando, desafiando toda la lógica posible.

-¡Ya regrese!- grito el anciano dirigiéndose al dragón.

El gran dragón abrió un ojo de golpe, haciendo que las pequeñas contuvieran la respiración. Lentamente el dragón se levanto hasta quedar sobre sus patas traseras y levantando sus brazos dio un potente bostezo que alerto a Zecora y las mane six.

-¿Escucharon eso chicas?- pregunto Twilight al escuchar lo que para ella sonó como un rugido

-Una cueva ahí por ahí, y un dragón habita allí- revelo la cebra.

En el acto las 7 se dirigieron en dirección de donde provenía aquel espeluznante sonido. Mientras tanto, las CMC seguían temblando de miedo frente a la escamosa criatura que frente a ellas despertaba. El corazón de las pequeñas comenzó a sentirse como un tambor en sus pechos cuando el dragón miro directo al anciano y para aumentar su sorpresa aun más el enorme reptil le dijo.

-Te esperaba hace una hora- dijo aun bostezando –¿qué te retraso?-

-Lo siento, pero una Manticora intento comerse a estas pequeñas- dijo el anciano mientras las aludidas apenas si atinaban a saludar con sus cascos.

-Como sea- se dio vuelta y retirándose dijo sus últimas palabras –recuerda que mañana me prometiste estar en primera fila- y se fue caminando hacia a su cueva sin esperar afirmación.

El anciano continuo caminando mientras las pequeñas seguían saludando a la nada paralizadas por el miedo.

-Pequeñas- una rasposa voz las saco de su trance –hemos llegado-

Apple Bloom parpadeo una vez, Scootaloo parpadeo dos veces y Sweetie belle parpadeo tres veces. Casi tan sorprendidas como ver a un enorme dragón de cerca, pero con mas asombro que terror, se dieron cuenta que frente a ellas, aun mas grande que el dragón, tal vez diez veces, se encontraba un imponente árbol que aparentaba poder rasguñar los cielos si se lo propusiese. Contemplaron el árbol por unos cuantos minutos con las bocas bien abiertas, solo para abrirse aun más cuando bajaron sus miradas y frente a ellas un pequeño pero majestuoso castillo descansaba a la sombra de tan magnífico árbol.

-Niñas- la voz del anciano las saco de su trance –¿van a entrar?-

Aun asombradas las pequeñas potrillas entraron al castillo. Al entrar no notaron decoración alguna hasta pasados unos minutos. Alguno que otro cuadro en donde se veían diferentes batallas de guardias reales peleando contra grifos, dragones y otros seres que no identificaron. Siguieron caminando por el gran pasillo apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas mientras admiraban todas y cada una de las pinturas. Al final del largo pasillo se vislumbro una gran puerta, el anciano bajo un poco su capucha revelando un largo y puntiagudo cuerno, este se ilumino en un aura anaranjada y abrió las puertas de par en par. Aun contra todos los pronósticos, las mandíbulas de las potrillas volvieron a caer, frente a ellas se encontraba la más basta, increíble y que tal vez solo Twilight podría envidiar, colección de libros y pergaminos que habían visto en sus jóvenes vidas. Aunque el increíble desorden que había frente a ellas solo lo podían comparar con el chiquero de la habitación de Scootaloo.

-Este tiradero me hace sentir en tu habitación Scootaloo- dijo Apple Bloom sin apartar la vista de todos lados.

-Si…- 1, 2, 3 -¡oye!-

Sweetie Belle estaba tan maravillada con el lugar como sus amigas. Mientras ellas discutían sobre sus cuartos, ella seguía mirando por aquí y por allá, había tanto que mirar que no podía ni apartar ni sostener la mirada en un solo lugar. No pudiendo decidirse hacia dónde mirar, regreso su vista hacia sus amigas y su mirada se agrando y con un chispeante brillo en sus ojos y una hermosa sonrisa exclamo.

-Que hermosa es…- dijo casi como un suspiro

Sus amigas voltearon para ver que la había hecho pronunciar aquellas palabras. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando sus miradas se encontraron con el objeto en cuestión. Justo sobre la puerta por la que entraron y abarcando casi la mitad de la pared, se encontraba un inmenso retrato, en el se veía la imagen del cuello hasta su cuerno a la unicornio más hermosa que hubieran visto en sus jóvenes vidas. Un hermoso pelaje blanco como la nieve, una crin rubia casi dorada y asiendo juego un par de ojos azules como el infinito cielo, todos estos elemento más una tierna y a la vez sincera sonrisa se encontraban plasmadas en la unicornio inmortalizada en aquel enorme cuadro. Las tres contemplaron con ternura aquel exquisito cuadro y así siguieron hasta que Apple Bloom pregunto al aire.

-¿Por qué alguien pintaría un cuadro tan grande?-

-Leí una vez entre todo este mar de libros- las tres dirigieron sus miradas al anciano –que la grandeza de las cosas solo puede ser apreciada si se hacen con amor, obviamente el que hiso este retrato estaba muy enamorado- concluyo ganándose con eso la mirada de las potrillas excepto una.

-Nunca creí que hubiera yegua más hermosa que mi hermana- sus amigas la miraron raro –sin mencionar a las princesas-

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom dejaron de mirar después de un rato, pero Sweetie mantenía firme la mirada en aquel cuadro hasta que se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Quien pinto este cuadro?-

-El retrato esta firmado con el nombre por la parte de atrás, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era…- el anciano se llevo un casco a la cara y soltó una sonora carcajada para luego ser víctima de un ataque de tos. Las niñas se miraron entre sí, de nuevo… –perdón por eso, pero tal parece que las coincidencias están interesantes esta noche, pues el nombre del potro que pinto este lienzo, es el mismo de este bosque- pensó por un momento y continuo –y hablando de nombres, olvide presentarme- el anciano hace una reverencia inclinándose y dice –mi nombre es Alone-

-Sweetie Belle, encantada-

-Scootaloo, gracias por salvarnos-

-Apple Bloom, es un placer- la pequeña se detuvo a analizar la conversación y pregunto -¿Hubo alguna vez un corcel llamado Everfree?- planteo Apple Bloom.

-Tal vez, hoy en día existe cada nombre que la verdad muchos de ellos dan más pena que otra cosa- afirmo Scoot.

-Ese nombre… siento que ya lo había escuchado antes…- dice Sweetie con una pesuña en su frente.

-¡Do-oh! Everfree, bosque Everfree ¿a qué más se supone que te deba recordar?- responde burlona la pegaso peli purpura.

-No… no me refería al bosque, no recuerdo bien, es como… como si hubiera conocido a un potro Everfree antes- responde la unicornio.

-¿Segura que no hablas sobre esa canción que escribiste sobre el bosque Everfree?- Cuestiona Apple Bloom.

-¿Cual canción?-

-La canción cursi que nos cantaste poco después de que nos hiciéramos amigas- contesta la pegaso.

-¡Oh! Esa-

-Sí, incluso lloraste cuando la cantaste, dijiste algo sobre sentirte nostálgica- afirma la granjera.

-¿Yo dije algo así?-pregunto la potrilla blanca mientras veía asentir a sus amigas

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la cancioncita?- pregunto la menor de las manzanas

-Se llama canción de amor- respondió Sweetie con una sonrisa.

Alone solo observaba esta escena entretenido mientras acomodaba unos cuantos papeles regados por su escritorio de trabajo. Mientras estaba en ello una pequeña hoja callo del escritorio y aterrizo justo frete a Sweetie Belle que ignoraba las preguntas de sus amigas y continuaba embobada con el cuadro.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Es solo una vieja canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo, desgraciadamente solo un cantante prodigio puede interpretarla- responde Alone con voz rasposa y nostálgica.

Despegando sus ojos de la pintura, Sweetie toma la partitura entre sus cascos y comienza a leerla. Luego de unos minutos devolvió la hoja a su dueño y dijo.

-Es una hermosa canción, creo… creo que podría cantarla- dice no muy convencida.

-Esta canción requiere de una excelente voz y gran habilidad, ambas cosas que adquieres con el tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que podrás cantarla cuando seas mayor- respondió Alone.

-Pero… sé que puedo- dijo tímidamente.

-¡Demuéstraselo Sweetie! ¡Sí! Tu puedes- le gritan sus amigas para darle ánimos.

-Tus amigas tienen mucha confianza en ti– el viejo potro hace una reverencia –le concedería a este vejestorio el honor de escuchar su hermosa voz-

Un poco apenada, la pequeña asiente y Alone las guía a una de las puertas que vieron antes en el pasillo. Para su sorpresa la habitación resulto ser un pequeño cuarto con lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario, aunque si uno se ponía a pensar, era poco probable que estuviera pensado para serlo. Prendió unas cuantas velas y salió de la habitación por un momento.

Sweetie Belle subió al escenario, Alone regreso trayendo tres cojines con él y todos se sentaron. La pequeña unicornio miro un poco nerviosa a su pequeño público que le dan ánimos y la alienta a cantar. La potrilla baja la mirada y aclara su garganta y toma aire y…

-¡Gran dragón! ¡Necesito su atención!- grito Zecora.

-Zecora- dijo el dragón mientras detenía su caminar -es raro verte en esta parte del bosque, especialmente de noche- mira de reojo a sus acompañantes que parecían estar temblando un poco, especialmente la pegaso de color amarillo –o acompañada…-

-Perdona si soy grosera, pero tengo una pregunta que me azora- el dragón mira a la cebra directo a los ojos –tres potrillas por Jacklopes vampíricos fueron atacadas, por casualidad ¿has cruzado tu camino con las antes mencionadas?-

-No eh visto a tres potrillas huyendo de esas molestias esponjosas- las chicas comenzaron a desesperarse –pero si eh visto a tres potrillas caminando al lado del viejo-

-¿Cual viejo?- pregunto Applejack.

-El viejo Alone, el vive en el castillo que está en la base del gran roble que esta por allá- dijo apuntando tras él con su pulgar

-¡¿Están con un dragón?!- pregunto Rarity casi al punto de desmallarse.

-No, el viejo Alone es un poni- aclaro el dragón.

-Muchas gracias gran dragón- la cebra se inclino en señal de respeto.

-No hay de que Zecora, después de todo te debía una- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo trata de tener cuidado con la broma venenosa- respondió Zecora con una sonrisa.

El gran dragón se quedo parado viéndolas alejarse y cuando las perdió de vista suspiro y con una mirada seria se dijo a sí mismo.

-Mientras el viejo Alone no encuentre lo que busca dentro de alguna de ellas todo estará bien-

Y sin perder tiempo el dragón se perdió entre la oscuridad del bosque en busca de su cueva.

**Bien, este capítulo no tuvo tanta acción como el anterior, pero no desesperen que en el próximo haya una gran revelación. Próximo capítulo 4:** **El sacrificio de amor.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El sacrificio de amor

**Y eh aquí el capitulo 4. Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué MADRES TARDASTE TANTO?, ¿verdad? Para empezar están los problemas de inspiración, pero ¿qué creen? Gracias a eso el próximo capítulo estará listo en cualquier momento y eso no es todo (sonido de tambores) el próximo mito ya casi está listo y una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo a lápiz, atentos a los Trailers. Sin más preámbulos, comenzamos**

Capitulo 4: El sacrificio de amor

Sweetie Belle se encontraba cansada y sudorosa, pero estaba feliz por haber logrado interpretar correctamente la canción. Sus amigas aplaudían llenas de alegría, tal vez un poco demasiado emocionadas pero aun así estaban felices.

Alone se acerco con tres vasos de agua para cada potrilla. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se lo tomaron de un trago y luego le sirvió el zullo a la pequeña unicornio, pero antes de dárselo le dijo.

-Señorita Sweetie Belle, tengo algo que mostrarle ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme?- la pequeña asintió y se dirigieron al estudio.

Una vez dentro de la gran biblioteca Alone guio a la pequeña por los oscuros pasillos de la misma hasta encontrarse con una puerta de piedra con lo que parecía una especie de rompecabezas giratorio acomodado en varias placas circulares de piedra una dentro de otra. Alone introdujo su cuerno iluminado justo en el agujero en medio del cerrojo, todas las placas giraron y se reacomodaron en un símbolo compuesto en un libro siendo atravesado por una espada y un cetro. La gran puerta se abrió y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle. El viejo unicornio le dio a la pequeña una capa similar a la suya y ambos entraron. La pequeña se sentía como a principios de invierno, incluso podía ver su propio aliento salir de su boca. Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos por un largo pasillo con paredes, piso y techo de piedra, llegaron a lo que pareció ser una antigua cripta a temperaturas bajo cero. Justo en medio de todo se encontraba una enorme estructura de piedra lo cual la pequeña identifico como un ataúd. Alone paso de largo el ataúd de piedra y se detuvo frente al muro de piedra detrás de este en el cual un antiguo texto tallado se encontraba y dijo.

-Señorita Sweetie Belle, admire la lirica de la familia real de Canterlot más antigua que existe- los ojos de la pequeña recorrieron de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo la antigua pared y exclamo.

-Esta es… la canción más hermosa que he visto- dice al momento que una lagrima baja por su mejilla.

-El nombre de esta canción es…-

-Armonía para todos…-

-Exacto, esta canción fue escrita hace muchos años por…-

-La princesa Love Song… la yegua de la pintura…-

-Correcto de nuevo joven señorita- La pequeña medito un momento

-¿Cómo es que se todo esto?- pregunto la pequeña confundida sin apartar su mirada del ancestral texto.

Alone le alcanzo el vaso con agua que había permanecido con él desde que dejaron el cuarto con el pequeño escenario, ella lo bebió de un golpe tratado de poner en orden sus pensamientos y Alone respondió.

-Bueno mi querida señorita- dice en tono tranquilo –eso se debe a la sencilla razón de que…-

Nuestras ponis y cebra favoritas continuaban su camino hacia el gran roble. A lo lejos Rainbow fue la primera en divisar el castillo, pero para su desgracia también se percato de una compañía no deseada.

-Alto chicas- grito la pegaso –veo un… un… Fluttershy ¿qué cascos es eso?-

Justamente en medio del camino, mirándolas fijamente como si hubiera estado esperándolas, se encontraba una extraña criatura de aspecto quimérico, una especie de amalgama entre alguna clase de reptil y una muy conocida ave de corral domestica.

¡Ah!– grito en silencio la susodicha -es una cocatriz… hagan lo que hagan no la miren a los ojos por nada del mundo-

-No se ve tan peligrosa, apuesto a que puedo vencerla de un solo golpe- dice Rainbow llena de confianza mientras se lanza al ataque.

-Alto hay compañera- dice Applejack lazando a la pegaso por el cuello casi asfixiándola y regresándola a tierra.

-Fluttershy tiene razón, esas cosas son peligrosas si son molestadas –dijo la princesa recordando su último encuentro con uno de estos seres- lo mejor que podemos hacer es rodearla-

Una por una, pasaron lo más lejos posible de la temible criatura intentando no molestarla, por su parte esta solo las veía de reojo. Al final, después de un largo silencio en el que todas contuvieron el aliento para no molestar a la peligrosa criatura que no hacía nada para detenerlas. La ultima en pasar fue Fluttershy y cuando esta paso quedando a una distancia más o menos audible, la extraña criatura cacareo algo durante al menos cinco minutos y los ojos de la pegaso se abrieron de par en par. Temerosa, la amante de animales continúo con su camino hacia sus amigas para luego retomar su marcha hasta que se perdieron en la distancia.

Una vez sola, la cocatriz suspiro para luego volver su mirada en la dirección de las ya imperceptibles ponis, la criatura dio otro suspiro y se alejo del camino. Pasando un poco de maleza llego hacia una cueva pequeña. En la entrada de esta se percibían varias estatuas de diferentes animales del bosque o incluso algunos ponis, pero el pollo dragón fijo su atención a dos estatuas en particular, su mirada se ennegreció y una maligna sonrisa se dibujo en su pico, parecía que iba a disfrutar esto.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo bajo el gran roble. Alone levito con su magia a unas inconscientes Scootaloo y Apple Bloom y las llevo a otro cuarto, más concretamente un dormitorio, distendió la cama, coloco a las pequeñas en esta y las arropo delicadamente. Rápidamente regreso por el camino por donde había guiado a Sweetie Belle y una vez más entro dentro de la antigua cripta. Levanto su capucha para revelar su cuerno, el cual se ilumino en un aura naranja y un enorme resplandor lleno la gélida cripta. Alone miro el resultado con una cansada sonrisa y declaro para sí mismo.

-Finalmente… he encontrado el elemento faltante, muy pronto… muy pronto lograre mi cometido- y sin más soltó una pequeña lagrima.

Las mane six y Zecora ya podían divisar a lo lejos el pequeño castillo y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de las siete, solo para ser borrada cuando divisaron como una criatura salía del bosque

-¿Otra vez tu?- con una mirada intimidante la pegaso multicolor se dirigió al pollo dragón –escucha amigo, tenemos prisa y si no quieres salir lastimado te recomiendo que salgas de mi vista en este momento-

La única respuesta de la cocatriz fue un cook kaak en tono burlón como si intentara decir "¿enserio?" Justo en ese momento dos enormes manticoras salieron por ambos lados del camino. Rainbow literalmente se trago sus palabras cuando vio a las enormes bestias que se colocaron al lado del gallo dragón. El ave de sangre fría se dio media vuelta y se alejo reptando del lugar, pero no antes de decir un cookcoook cokac el cual Fluttershy entendió como un "diviértanse" al momento de que ambas manticoras se lanzaron contra las yeguas. Fluttershy intento razonar con una de ellas, pero una de las bestias la golpeo con la parte posterior de su garra, catapultándola contra un árbol y dejándola fuera de combate. Al ver esto, el resto sintió como la sangre se les subía a la cabeza y sin pensarlo se inicio la pelea.

Ambas bestias cargaron contra ellas, rápidamente Rarity junto su cuerno con el de Twilight creando así un potente rayo mágico que repelió a una de las bestias aturdiéndola, pero agotando a Rarity en el proceso, que al ser la presa más fácil, la manticora restante decidió centrar su atención sobre ella. Rápidamente Twilight creó un pequeño pero fuerte escudo alrededor de su amiga y ella mientras la bestia intentaba romperlo a base de garras, golpes de cola y mucha fuerza bruta.

Pinkie saco, quien sabe de dónde, una tarta y la lanzo entre risas contra la bestia para llamar su atención, funciono, la manticora lamio los restos de la tarta que tenia sobre su cara y corrió amenazante hacia Pinkie. Tan rápida como un misil, Rainbow golpeo la mandíbula de la bestia logrando así desviar su atención de la poni rosada. La pegaso revoloteo alrededor del tremendo animal que intentaba quitársela de encima cual molesto mosquito.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Que la bestia abra la boca! ¡Conozco la clave de su derrota!- grito Zecora mientras buscaba algo en sus alforjas.

La pegaso obedeció y golpeo a la bestia en la quijada al mismo tiempo que la levantaba, cosa que Applejack y Pinkie aprovecharon para propinar una patada doble, o cuádruple, en el estomago de la bestia la cual rugió de dolor. Zecora aprovecho ese momento y arrojo una pequeña pastilla color azul dentro de las fauces de la manticora tragándola al mismo tiempo que una luz la envolvió y al disiparse, en donde debería estar el gran felino, se encontraba un pequeño felino esponjoso.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto una jadeante pegaso multicolor.

-Muchas veces me ha ayudado a salir airosa, pastilla de concentrado de broma venenosa- concluyo su explicación.

A lo lejos escucharon a la otra manticora rugiendo suavemente tirada de cabeza contra un árbol. Zecora saco otro pastilla de sus alforjas y se la dio a Rainbow que rápidamente lanzo la pastilla dentro de la manticora apunto de despertar y después de un destello esta también se convirtió en un pequeño gatito. Rainbow cargo al felino y burlándose le dijo:

-¡Ja! Ya no te vez tan rudo ¿verdad?- la única respuesta del "gatito" fue intentar arañar a la pegaso, pero al ver que no podía alcanzarla, simplemente se cruzo de patas molesto.

-La verdad creo que este pequeñín- dijo halando suavemente de las mejillas del "gatito" –y mi hermosa Oppal harían una bella pareja-

-No lo recomiendo joven diseñadora, pues los efectos se desvanecen pasadas veinticuatro horas- advirtió la cebra.

La cocatriz estaba con el pico abierto, había estado viendo la pelea desde lo más alto del castillo, sus achichicles derrotados y reducidos a pequeñas bolas de pelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o hacer pucheros, pues sintió un escalofrió recorrer su escamosa espalda y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con

-¡Tu!- grito Fluttershy echa una fiera –¡cómo te atreves a amenazarnos de muerte y luego atacar así a mis amigas! ¡Deberías estar avergonzado de tu comportamiento de esta noche!-

La cocatriz estaba aterrada, había escuchado historias de un primo suyo acerca de una poni de mirada demoniaca pero él nunca le creyó, hasta ahora. Fluttershy seguía vociferando contra él y dándole "la mirada" hasta que vio su salvación. Miro a la pegaso directo a los ojos y el uso su mirada contra ella, rápidamente esta se cubrió con su ala para evitar los efectos petrificantes. El ave retiniana aprovecho para escabullirse detrás de la pegaso y unos pocos metros más se detuvo frente a una enorme estatua de aspecto quimérico. Uso su mirada contra la estatua, pero antes de lograr algo, dos cascos impactaron contra la cabeza del gallo dragón al mismo tiempo que caía inconsciente. Fluttershy, la autora de aquella patada, contemplo a aquella extraña estatua. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su lomo y murmuro con su delicada voz.

-Lo siento, pero lo que intentabas hacer era demasiado peligroso, aun si solo deseabas escuchar un poco de música- concluyo para después volar en dirección a sus amigas.

Una vez reunidas, se aventuraron dentro del pequeño castillo. Lo primero que encontraron fue un enorme pasillo con cientos de puertas.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!- Twilight suspiro mientras se dejaba caer, pero, miro a Rainbow y luego a Pinkie y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se acerco a Pinkie y mientras le susurraba algo al oído, la sonrisa de la poni rosada crecía con cada palabra.

-Dashie, te reto a una carrera- Pinkie hiso en una pose retadora al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con su pesuña.

-Oh por favor- dijo lo mas "modestamente" posible -de verdad crees que puedes vencer a esto- concluyo auto señalándose.

-¿Entonces tienes miedo de perder contra mí?- pregunto Pinkie de manera desafiante.

-Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste ¿de aquí a donde?-

-No tontita, nuestra carrera será de quien puede revisar más rápido estos cuartos-

-Debes estar bromeando- respondió Rainbow incrédula.

-¿Entonces te rindes?-

-Dashie nunca se rinde- contesta colocándose en posición de salida –princesa, si nos hace los honores-

-En sus marcas- ambas se colocaron en posición de carrera, Rainbow con una sonrisa confiada y Pinkie… solo con una sonrisa -¿listas?- ambas tomaron impulso -¡Fuera!- las dos ponis salieron disparadas, Rainbow se movía a la velocidad del viento y Pinkie se movía a… la velocidad Pinkie.

La pegaso abría las puertas de una patada al más puro estilo policiaco, analizaba el cuarto de arriba a abajo de derecha a izquierda, al no encontrar nada repetía el proceso en la siguiente puerta. Pinkie por otro lado, habría una puerta, entraba y cinco segundos después salía por la puerta de al lado y así continuamente, mientras sus amigas solo se preguntaban como rayos hacia esa caricaturesca proeza.

-¡Las encontré!- grito la pegaso de forma victoriosa

Rarity y Applejack fueron las primeras en entrar seguidas por Rainbow. Las niñas estaban recostadas y profundamente dormidas, sin pensarlo, la mayores se abalanzaron sobre sus hermanitas. RD abraso a Scootaloo y AJ hiso lo mismo con su hermanita, pero…

-¿Dónde está mi Sweetie?- grito la unicornio mientras miraba cada rincón de la habitación e incluso debajo de la cama, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto con sus respectivas hermanas en sus lomos, excepto Rarity cuyo rostro no hacía más que irradiar preocupación, incluso parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oigan chicas- AJ llamo la atención de todas -¿Qué les parece si vamos por la puerta grande?- finalizo señalando la enorme puerta de madera al final del interminable pasillo.

Twilight uso su magia y abrió ambas puertas de par en par y luego de un pequeño resplandor el rostro de la princesa se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña lágrima bajo por su mejilla. La alicornio dio unos pasos dentro de la enorme biblioteca que había aparecido frente a ella y sin más perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y se desmallo siendo sujetada antes de tocar el suelo por Zecora.

-¿Esto es un sueño? O acaso ¿morí y estoy en el cielo?-

-No twili… esta es la realidad- dijo Applejack como un suspiro –Dado que Twilight no está en condiciones de hacer planes, tendremos que dividirnos para encontrar a Sweetie-

Y así lo hicieron, cada una reviso hasta el más minúsculo rincón de la enorme biblioteca, a excepción de Twilight, ella estaba más ocupada revisando hasta el último rincón de un libro sobre Defensa contra las artes oscuras, siendo regañada más de una vez por todas sus amigas, incluida Pinkie. Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Zecora encontró un pasadizo escondido en una parte muy oculta de la inmensa biblioteca.

-Este pasadizo esta helado- se quejo Rarity

-Sí, que desgracia que no trajiste tu colección de bufandas- respondió AJ sarcásticamente.

-Podrás ser sarcástica todo lo que quieras una vez que encontremos a mi hermanita- Y sin más preámbulos, ella se adentro en el frio pasadizo.

Pese al frio y sacar a Twilight de la enorme biblioteca, no tuvieron ningún problema como el de las manticoras o algún otro animal peligroso. El camino fue todo recto hasta llegar a una enorme habitación la cual al parecer era el epicentro del gélido ambiente. Lo primero que notaron fue una enorme estructura de piedra que rápidamente identificaron como una especie de ataúd antiguo, a lo cual Fluttershy se asusto escondiéndose detrás de Rarity. Una tenue luz iluminaba apenas la cripta, Twilight fue la primera en darse cuenta miro hacia al piso y su mirada se amplió al instante.

-¡Chicas! Esto… esto es…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una figura encapuchada con una noble y espesa barba salió detrás del ataúd de roca mientras cargaba con su pata derecha un bulto cubierto con una capucha similar a la suya -¿Hola?- el encapuchado no respondió – estamos…- Rarity la interrumpió

-Estamos buscando a una potrilla unicornio color blanco, sin cuti mark con una hermosa crin esponjosa de color lila y rosado pálido, ¿la ha visto por aquí?- el extraño destapo un poco de la capucha que cargaba revelando el rostro de Sweetie.

La sonrisa de Rarity se amplió al ver a su hermanita sana y salva y corrió hacia el desconocido pero de un momento a otro fue lanzada con fuerza contra la pared. Sus amigas se sorprendieron, pero no duro mucho porque ellas también fueron víctimas de la misma fuerza. Sin perder un instante, varias cadenas las sujetaron de las cuatro extremidades y un grillete tipo correa con un único cristal verdoso se ato a su cuello, incluso a las niñas que aun dormían.

-¡¿q- que es lo que pretendes?!- Grito una furiosa Applejack.

-Devuélveme a mi hermana, sucio sinvergüenza- pidió Rarity mientras se retorcía en un inútil intento por liberarse.

-Solo deja que me libere y ya verás cómo te va a ir- amenazo Rainbow forcejeando las cadenas.

El no respondió, solo se limito a mirar al círculo mágico que yacía en el suelo y coloco a la pequeña unicornio en una de las tres esquinas del mismo. Otra de las esquinas estaba conectada al ataúd, el se dirigió a la esquina vacía y usando su magia saco una enorme Claymore de su capucha, la desenvaino y la coloco en la última esquina, provocando que el brillo del circulo se intensificara y comenzara a titilar cada vez más fuerte. La gruesa barba de aquel extraño se contrajo sobre sí misma y su postura decaída y encorvada se puso rígida al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como tronaban múltiples huesos. Le dio la espalda a las ponis y levantando sus cascos al aire como si fuera a comenzar algo. Twilight grito.

-¡Alone!- el extraño volteo -¿Tu eres Alone verdad?-

-Nunca más- susurro Alone

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca más necesitare utilizar el nombre que revela mi condición, nunca más-

-¿Que es lo que quieres con mi hermana?- grito Rarity con furia.

-Es desafortunado… pero ella tiene el tercer elemento que necesito- Alone guardo silencio por un momento y continuo –vida, la vida que eh estado buscando desde hace tanto tiempo-

-No te atreva a hacerle daño a Sweetie- grito Pinkie.

-Lo siento- el cuerno de Alone se ilumino en aura naranja, lo cual activo los collares de las siete, excepto el de las pequeñas –necesitare su magia para esto- miro a Twilight y dijo –especialmente a ti, no se a que especie pertenezcas, pero eres una enorme fuente de magia que me ayudara en mi hechizo-

Nada mas activarse los collares, las siete sintieron que sus fuerzas eran drenadas, especialmente Rarity y Twilight. Alone se posiciono frente al círculo ritual y levanto sus patas delanteras y grito

-¡Reunidos los tres elementos están! ¡La carne! ¡La representación! Y… ¡La escancia! ¡Oh circulo del tiempo invertido, te pido que devuelvas los elementos a su punto de origen y le permitas respirar una vez más!-

De la boca de Sweetie Belle salió una enorme cantidad de magia de color blanco, esta tomo una forma esférica y se poso justo en medio del círculo. El cuerno y ojos de Alone comenzó a brillar en un intenso naranja. Las inscripciones dentro del círculo mágico comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad mientras giraban en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. De repente, la esfera se desdoblo sobre sí misma y revelando un color negro al mismo tiempo que Alone grito.

-¡Ancient Lyrit!- una vez más la esfera se desdoblo revelando un color café y Alone grito –¡Music Box!- la esfera repitió el proceso tornándose verde claro –¡Forest Voice!- el proceso se repitió otra vez –¡Mystical Melody!- y otra vez –¡Whispering Wind!- y otra vez –¡Heart Strings XI!- y otra vez –¡Lake Serenade!- y otra vez –¡Eternal Lullaby!- y otra vez –¡Singer Pace!-

Con cada desdoblamiento Alone parecía agotar mas y mas su magia, pero no daba signos de rendirse y continuo con o suyo a pesar de estar empapado en sudor. Al mismo tiempo, las cadenas que mantenían atadas a las chicas desaparecieron dejándolas libres y las correas se calleron, excepto las de Twilight y Rarity que aun seguían robándoles magia. Rainbow intento alar de ellas, pero no pudo, era como si estuvieran pegadas a sus cuellos. Zecora medito un momento y luego rebusco algo dentro de sus alforjas y segundos después saco un pequeño frasco.

-Coloca este liquido aceitoso sobre en sus cuellos, y entonces podremos tirar de ellos-

Nada mas lo esparcieron en sus cuellos, Rainbow y AJ comenzaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas con los dientes de los collares de Twilight y Rarity respectivamente.

-¡Duele! ¡DUELE!- grito Rarity al sentir el primer tiro el cual le estaba jalando algo de su pelaje y arrancando algunos cabellos de su crin.

-Awuánfafe fue yaf effá fofenfndo a resfalafe –le dijo Applejack entre dientes-

-Sunrise Symphony- continuo Alone -Songbrid- otra vez –

Algunos tirones de cabello más tarde, ambas hechiceras quedaron libres de sus ataduras. Tanto la pegaso como la terrestre terminaron exhaustas y con algunos de los cabellos de sus amigas entre los dientes. Justo en ese momento Alone grito.

-¡SI! Finalmente…¡FINALMENTE LA ENCONTRE! Jamás podría equivocarme, el color es el mismo, incluso su esencia se siente igual- Alone paso un poco de saliva por su garganta y prosiguió –ahora solo debo…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se dio cuenta de que el pentagrama comenzaba a parpadear –¡Pero qué diablos!- volteo rápidamente y vio a Twilight usando magia, volvió su vista hacia el circulo y vio el cuerpo de Sweetie levitando levemente -¡NO!- rápidamente lanzo un contra hechizo y anulo la levitación de la alicornio, no contento con esto, Alone lanzo un rayo que precipito a Twilight contra la pared de la cripta –¿tienes idea de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?- dirigiéndose a una apenas de pie alicornio –¡Casi perdemos la esencia! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente!-

-¡Deja ir a mi hermana!- grito furiosa.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, el hechizo debe completarse- ignorando a los ponis, el anciano continuo emanando magia hacia el hechizo.

Con un rápido movimiento comenzó a destapar lentamente el ataúd. Rainbow Dash cargo contra el unicornio, pero justo antes del impacto, este giro su cabeza y la pegaso se desplomo contra el suelo.

-No… no me puedo levantar… ¿Qué me hiciste?-

-Un hechizo de gravedad- el unicornio volvió su mirada hacia las demás y todas se desplomaron contra el suelo, inmovilizadas por su propio peso. Luego, se dirigió hacia la princesa y le dijo –no hacen más que molestar- la miro durante algunos segundos y continuo –esto no le dolerá, pero necesito que dejen de molestarme por unos minutos mas-

Lentamente Alone dirigió su cuerno al de Twilight, ella trato de zafarse del hechizo de gravedad, pero no pudo, entonces, lo recordó, un hechizo que podría salvarla de lo que fuera que aquel poni iba a hacerle. No quería utilizar ese hechizo, pero no tenía otra opción. Su cuerno brillo y la habitación se ilumino con fuerza, cuando esta se disipo, el hechizo de Alone se rompió y todas fueron libres.

-M-mi magia…- murmuro con temor –¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?- dirigió su mirada a Twilight y observo como de los ojos y cuerno de esta emanaba un aura oscura –magia negra…-

-No quería usarla, no estoy orgullosa de conocerla, pero no me dejaste otra opción- terminada la frase sus ojos y cuerno regresaron a la normalidad.

-No tienes… no tienes la menor idea del peligro en el que nos acabas de poner, tú has roto el… ¡UGHT!-

Alone sintió un profundo dolor en su cabeza y cayó al suelo, mientras todo se oscurecía vio como Sweetie Belle era tomada por un aura rosa y traspasaba la enorme esfera azul que flotaba en medio del circulo. Con un último esfuerzo, estiro su pata hacia ella mientras susurraba algo apenas audible y luego, todo se volvió negro.

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo hice un poco más largo a modo de disculpa. No se ustedes pero las últimas escenas siento que me quedaron un poco cuadradas. En fin… próximo capítulo. Capitulo 4: el despertar… (Parte del nombre fue cortado para no dar muchas especulaciones), si lo sé, soy malvado. Larzer fuera.**


End file.
